Weather
by Sunesir
Summary: Following Naruto's departure, Sakura has lived isolated from others. Moments of reflection, and the help of those who have never forgotten her, may help Sakura have a new chance to be happy.
1. Prologue

**WEATHER**

This story is a translation of the one I started to post in Spanish: "Tiempo", but I decided that writing it in English it will reach more people, so here it is. However, English is not my native language so any suggestion would be very appreciated.

The classification of the story (ratings and characters) will vary depending on what happens in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:**I don´t own Naruto or any of it's components, not now nor in later chapters.

* * *

**Prologue. Rain.**

Rain. It was the only thing that she could see through the window.  
It had been raining for three days already and it didn't seemed like it was going to stop, at least not anytime soon.  
All day, Sakura had been hearing complaints from others about the drops that did not stop falling, it seemed as if all the world's problems had been reduced to the fact that it was raining. That was exactly what she thought years ago, when she was a child whose life revolved around a boy with dark hair and a serious face, that the rain made everything sadder and forced you to stay home.

Now, it was different. Walking in the rain was relaxing, and there were many other more important reasons to be sad.

One, two, three, four, five ...

It seemed impossible to count the number of drops that slid down the glass of the window, and, right now, she wasn't quite sure why she wanted to count them, perhaps boredom, perhaps tiredness, or, simply, the need to relax after spending so many hours in the hospital; in fact, she should have gone a while ago, but once Sakura had approached the window, she had been unable to get away from there.

Looking down, she was not the only one who seemed to appreciate the rain: a boy about 11 or 12 years old was laughing and jumping around in a puddle while several of his friends told him to seek refuge.

Naruto.

That was so typical of him, or at least she hoped it continued to be so; it had been several years since she last saw him, since he left without saying goodbye, leaving only a message promising to return.

Surprise, disbelief, anger and sadness. All of them were emotions she had experienced when she received the news, and in the days, weeks, months or even years later. Now she wasn't sure she felt anything. Part of her understood the reasons Naruto had for going, but the feeling of abandonment was much higher. Whenever she saw the other teams that feeling grew, they had graduated together, had been growing up together, and finally, having survived adolescence, they were still together. Her team had never been like that, graduate together, yes; grow up together, only Naruto and her, stay together after reaching adulthood, just her.

Perhaps that was why, in recent years, Sakura had devoted herself to avoid most of the world, to not remember what she didn't have. In a way, she was also upset with them, it seemed as if Naruto had been the only thing that kept her close with the others, and once he was gone, everyone had lost interest in her company.

One last look at the street was enough to convince her that it was time to go home. Maybe walking in the rain would help keeping away all the melancholy that had seized her, and, maybe, it was a good time to wash herself from the past and give her life a second chance.

**TO ****BE ****CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1

**WEATHER**

**Disclaimer: **Read the prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Cloudless.**

"Sakura!"

How could anyone have so much energy at the end of the week? All that Sakura had in mind for the rest of the afternoon was to retire to her couch with a good book and get rid of all the tension that she had accumulated throughout the week, and yet, in front of her, Shizune ran through the corridor with a radiant smile on her face.

"I am glad that you have not gone yet"

"Has anything happened? Do you need me to take care of a new patient or ..."

"No, relax, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to ask a favor. Es algo personal. It's personal."

Curiosity became apparent in the eyes of Sakura. While it was true that she and Shizune maintained a good relationship, it was not too common that she will ask for favors.

"Ok, what is it?"

"You see, I´m supposed to sort all of the mission's reports that arrived this week so Tsunade can check them in the morning, but something has come up and I don't have time to finish them so I was wondering if you would... The documents can't be left in the hands of anyone, it's true that none of them is classified, but still ..."

"And, why don't you tell her that you didn't have time to finish them? I don't think she would mind if you do it tomorrow."

"No, certainly not, but then I would have to explain why I did not have time, and, honestly, that is something I prefer not to do."

Sakura just keep looking impassively at Shizune, knowing that after what had been revealed, this was an easier way to obtain information that asking directly. And she was right.

"Promise me you will not say anything. Not a word."

"Okay, okay, I promise."

"Ihaveadate."

"Slow down, please."

"I said that I have a date."

"With whom?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself for now, if things go well I'll tell you later, okay? But you can not tell her anything. If she learn about it, Tsunade is not going to leave me alone until she knows all the details, you know how she is."

"You don't have to tell me. Okay, go to your date, I will take care of the reports."

"Thank you, thank you very are one of my favorite people, do you know? Well, I don't want to be late. And thanks again."

"Yeah, yeah, see you later. Have fun!"

It was unlikely that Shizune had heard the last sentence given the speed with which she hastened to leave the hospital.

Well, it seemed that her relaxed evening was going to have to wait, for the moment, it seems that she was charged with having to sort the reports and pray that the authors would have bothered to fill in all the basic data.

* * *

Honestly, for a Friday afternoon, there were very few people in the streets, but there were even less in the Hokage tower. Sakura went to the office and looked at the piles of documents that were on the desk, since it ddidn't seem to be too many, there was still a chance that she may be able to enjoy a bit of her Friday evening.

Something less than an hour later, the sound of someone running down the hall made her lift her head from the report that she had spent the last 10 minutes trying to decipher. Usually she would ignore it, however, this time, the monotony was being too much and, feeling grateful for the distraction, she decided to go check who it was. Sakura had just stuck her head out of the room when a green-clad figure passed her and turned the corner, moments later, it turned in the opposite direction and appeared again in the hallway, this time walking slowler.

"Ah, how lucky I am! If it is my lovely Sakura. I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Lee, I'm checking a few things. And you? What brings you here?"

"I came to bring the report of my last mission, we have just returned and I decided to bring it as quickly as possible."

At least that explained the running. Well, it didn't really explained that much, but Sakura had learned long ago that, in respect to Lee, there were some things that it was better not to ask.

"I understand, well, if you want to you can give it to me, I'm collecting all of them from this week to present them to the Hokage tomorrow.

Sakura was not completely sure of what she had said to caused the expression of bewilderment which had taken over the face of her friend.

"Are you reading reports? Now?"

"Ehm ... yes..."

"I thought you were working every day in the hospital."

"And I am, this is a favor I'm doing to Shizune."

"Ah… But don't you work int the afternoons? You said you had the evening shift ..."

"And I had the evening shift before, but almost a year ago I switched to the morning shift. Well, except when there are many patients or in case of emergencies."

"Mmm ... I do not understand, why don't you ever come to have a drink with us then?"

"Well, the truth is that nobody ever told me anything ..."

The expression of bewilderment had completely vanished from the Lee's face, now the surprise had seized him, although it really seemed to be a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"How? Oh, my dear Sakura, but that's impossible ... I mean, that is, I thought ... What I can do to compensate you? Ah, I know, the only way to fix an offense like this is to invite you to dinner. Of course, that it is, so what do you say? Would you come to have dinner with me tonight?"

Sakura wasn't sure of what she was feeling. It was odd to think that Lee was really convinced that she worked in the afternoons, and yet, it seems completely possible. Lee had always paid attention to her since the moment they met, and had proven time and time again that he was a good friend, so to not have shown signs of life for so long it was unlike him, but she had been so focused on her personal drama that she had not questioned it.

Suddenly, it seemed that it was she who had to compensate him for being so quick to judge. Still, the dinner did not seem the best idea, Sakura wasn't sure if he still had any feelings for her beyond friendship, but, just in case it was better to start with something more casual.

Start? What exactly was she planning to start? Even if she agree to go out tonight, it didn't mean that she was going to start doing it regularly. But, wasn't that what she had decided the week before? To give herself a second chance? Hanging out with a friend seemed like a good beginning ...

"Huh? Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. Eh, what if we changed the dinner for something more simple? Like going to a bar for a drink or ...?"

"Perfect. Let's meet in an hour, ok? There is a bar where I go often, is just ten minutes away."

"Better give me an hour and a half. I want to finish all the reports and go to my home and change, okay?"

"Sure. See you then. Ciao Sakura."

With a quick movement, Lee gave her the report and ran down the hall. Well, it was the second person who ran away today. And Sakura herself should better make haste to finish the reports, so she would have more time to choose what to wear.

She really was going to need that extra time.

It was far too long since she had simply enjoy the company of a friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
